utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
JubyPhonic
JubyPhonic--aka''' Juliet Simmons'''--is a YouTube artist and professional voice actress/ vocalist. Sometimes going by Juby, she is a fairly new and popular YouTube singer who started singing end of May 2012. With more than 120 covers and almost 300,000 subscribers worldwide, already Juby's work has close to 100 million views (Apr. 2016). And that's despite a year of limited releases and a hiatus of 6 months! She records mostly English covers of VOCALOID and anime songs, with her own translyrics. In 2015 she branched out-- she ran her first "Skochbox Summer Cover Contest". She also ran several fun live stream talk shows done with some of her utaite friends, "the unholy quartet", while bringing in other special guests from the community--with some fan participation. She provides her own subs for her English covers. But when she first started she was using YouTube's annotation system and then hardsubs done by ericaohmg95 and OccasionalSubs. She also does some of the artwork for her site and covers, mixes audio and edits video. Although she often does most of her work alone (excepting the rare duet or collab) in 2015 she started doing more elaborate projects and artistically directing her own paid collaborations, now made possible with the support of her fans through Patreon.com. Her voice has a characteristic stability, clarity, and brilliance along with a certain bounce to it. She is also known for being emotionally expressive and touching her fans' hearts. Her skill with incorporating idioms and correct pronunciation/syncopation in her Japanese to English translations has made her translyrics favorites of many of her fans. At best she manages to preserve the intended meaning and feeling in rhyme as well as in singable lyrics, while still hitting the appropriate beats of the original composer/lyricist. She supports her fan's creative expression and all new creative works in general, thus her translyrics and covers are available for use as long as she (and the original work) is properly credited and used in projects for fun (non profit). Her most popular cover is her English cover of "↑Jinsei Game↓" with over 4 million views. Already 24 of her covers have over a million views (Feb. 2016). You will find most of her covers on her YouTube channel. Soundcloud, though, has some repeat covers along with a few different acoustic versions plus experimental collaborations with new composers, new re-mixes and mashups. Close to half of her covers are up on Nico Nico Douga---plus several that are not available anywhere else. She often depicts''' herself with pink/reddish hair, often with a yellow hoodie with long rabbit ears. A professional voice actress, Juliet Simmons (real name), has been working for the last 3 years with Sentai Filmworks while still in college. She has been featured in supporting and leading roles in near 40 shows as of Feb. 2016 and also been featured as a vocalist. She appeared on national tv on Cartoon Network’s Toonami in Akame Ga Kill as Kurome and she recently played Chiyo Sakura in Monthly Girls’ Nozaki-kun to rave reviews. Chiyo was her dream role and favorite character. In 2016 she was nominated for BTVA Awards 2015 for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Movie/Special for her role as Ryoko Sato in Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War. As of 2015 Juliet Simmons (aka JubyPhonic) has received invitations to conventions across the country, where she periodically appears as a guest artist, panelist, and host, so she can meet some of her fans. Juby also writes under the pen name Gooby, as a contributing writer for GoBoiano---a top anime and Japanese pop culture online publication. To find her articles, google GoBoiano.com/ Gooby. Before becoming a Utaite and a voice actress, she wrote her own comic strip called Juby's Word of the Day . Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs -English ver.- (2012.07.31) # "Toumei Answer" (Transparent Answer) -English ver.- (2012.08.04) # "Aimo" (2012.08.08) # "Kanzensei Complex" (Perfectionist Complex) -English ver.- (2012.08.12) # "Meltdown" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2012.08.18) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, the Beginning of Love) -English ver.- (2012.08.23) # "Headphone Actor" -English ver.- (2012.08.25) # "ODDS & ENDS" -English short ver.- (2012.08.31) # "Shotgun・Lovers" -English ver.- (2012.09.02) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -English ver.- (2012.09.09) # "Dancer In The Dark" feat. JubyPhonic and namikya (2012.09.11) # "Kagerou Days" -English ver.- (2012.09.16) # "Abstract Nonsense" -English ver.- (2012.09.18) # "Aniimo" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Ake (2012.09.23) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) -English ver.- (2012.09.26) # "Fashion Monster" -English ver.- (2012.09.29) # "Rinne" (loop) -English ver.- (2012.10.27) # "39" -English ver.- (2012.11.05) # "Shinigami Record" -English ver.- (2012.11.13) # "Fashion Monster // REBOOT" -English ver.- (2012.11.16) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story) -English ver.- (2012.11.23) # "Toluthin Antenna" -English ver.- (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who, I Just Want to Go Out with Somebody) -English ver.- (2012.12.10) # "Mekakushi Code" (Blindfold Code) -English ver.- (2012.12.12) # "World's End Dancehall" -English ver.- feat. ✿ham and JubyPhonic (2012.12.22) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2012.12.28) # "Majo" (Witch Hunt) -English ver.- (2013.01.06) # "↑Jinsei Game↓" (↑Life Game↓) -English ver.- (2013.01.16) # "Rimokon" (Remote Control) -English ver.- (2013.01.22) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2013.02.02) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Original ver.- (2013.02.03) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira ver.- (2013.02.13) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) -English ver.- (2013.02.22) # "Romeo and Cinderella" -English Mirishira x Original Mashup- (2013.03.03) # "Lie" (2013.03.07) # "Eight Hundred" -English Piano ver.- (2013.3.11) # "PONPONPON" -English ver.- (2013.03.20) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) -English ver.- (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" -English ver.- (2013.04.06) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -English Piano ver.- (2013.04.13) # "Donor Song" -English ver.- (2013.04.21) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" (Ayano's Theory of Happiness) -English ver.- (2013.04.29) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) -English ver.- (2013.05.12) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi, but I Want to Fall in Love) feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2013.05.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku (The Lost One's Weeping) -English ver.- (2013.06.04) # "Cruel Clocks" -English ver.- (2013.06.15) # "Kodoku no Kakurenbo" (Lonely Hide & Seek) -English ver.- (2013.06.24) # "Otsukimi Recital" (Moon Viewing Recital) -English ver.- (2013.07.06) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Short ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Kuusou Mythology" (Mirai Nikki OP) -English Full ver.- (2013.07.27) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -English ver.- (2013.08.13) # "Yuukei Yesterday" -English ver.- (2013.08.17) # "Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should not Have Taken Thee!) -English ver.- (2013.08.31) # "Outer Science" -English ver.- (2013.09.21) # "Summertime Record" -English Piano ver.- (2013.10.11) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" -English Band ver.- (2013.10.13) # "Trick and Treat" -English Reborn! ver.- (2013.10.30) # "Reboot" -English ver.- (2013.12.10) # "Dramatic Market Ride" (Tamako Market OP) -English ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" -English dj-Jo mix ver.- (2013.12.22) # "Lost Time Memory" -English Classical Rock ver.- (2013.12.31) # "Okochama Sensou" (Childish War) -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.01.16) # "Genjitsuteki Ronri Shugisha" (A Realistic Logical Ideologist) -English ver.- (2014.02.09) # "Ochame Kinou" -Lazy English ver.- (2014.02.13) # "Toumei Answer" -English Piano ver.- (2014.03.05) # "Children Record" -English ver.- (2014.03.07) # "Macaron" -English ver.- (2014.03.30) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" -Engilsh ver.- feat. rachie and JubyPhonic (2014.04.04) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.04.15) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.05.03) # "Shounen Brave" -English Arrange ver.- (2014.05.13) # "Saiaku no Carnival" (The Worst Carnival) -English ver.- (2014.07.27) # "Yonjuunana" -English ver.- (2014.07.28) # "America ~We Are Alright!~" -English ver.- (2014.07.29) # "Kami no Manimani" -English ver.- (2014.07.30) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Kura (2014.08.03) # "drop pop candy" -English ver.- - feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.08.03) # "Inokori Sensei" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic (2014.08.16) # "Terror" -English ver.- (2014.09.06) # "Toluthin Antenna" feat. Gray, JoyDreamer, JubyPhonic, Julka, Raku, Seika and Litsu (2014.11.15) # "Izayoi Seeing" -English ver.- (2015.01.30) # "Namae no nai Kaibutsu" (Monster Without a Name) -English ver.- (2015.02.08) '''(niconico only) # "magnet -ᴛʀᴀsʜ ᴠᴇʀ.-" feat. JubyPhonic and rachie (2014.02.14) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English ver.- (2015.03.02) # "Invisible" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and ✿ham (2015.03.09) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) -English Jazz ver.- (2015.03.28) # "Houkago Stride" (After-School Stride) (2015.04.18) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) -English ver.- (2015.05.15) # "WILDFIRE!!" (2015.05.28) # "ECHO" (2015.07.26) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) -English ver.- (2015.08.11) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "Dancing Samurai" -English ver.- (2015.09.13) # "Kaleid" (Original with Ptepix) (2015.09.18) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -English dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2015.10.24) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -English TV Size ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Anthong (2015.11.26) # "cLick cRack" -English ver.- feat. JubyPhonic, Rachie, Kura, and Anthong (2015.12.11) # "Home for Christmas" (Maria Mena song) (2015.12.24) # "Waiting For the Rain" (Asterisk War ED) -English Acoustic ver.- (2016 1.16) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -English ver.- (2016.1.30) # "Tell Your World" -English Remix ver.- feat. JubyPhonic and Baby Boiz (2016.2.1) # "1,000 Words" (Final Fantasy X-2 Song) -English Orchestral ver.- (2016.2.14) # "Tune of Creation" (Original with dj-Jo) (2016.02.22) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Hide and seek envy) -English ver.- (2016.03.02) # "Sore wa Chiisana Hikaru no Youna" (Boku Dake ga Inai Machi ED) -English TV Size ver.- (2016.03.13) # "WILDFIRE!! x Clarity" -Mashup- (2016.03.27) # "Lost One no Goukoku" -English Piano ver.- (2016.05.07) }} Songs on SoundCloud Discography Gallery Trivia * She started performing in musical theater shows at age 3 and sang in school choirs beginning in elementary. At 12 she was taking private voice---after attending and watching her siblings lessons weekly, since age 4.JubyPhonic's Facebook information * Besides voice, she grew up taking years of training in stage/ film acting, dance, choir, art & electronic media. * She took Japanese classes in college. Latin Honor Society in high school. * She was in the gifted program through most of school. Dean's List in college. * She often shared the musical theater stage with her siblings and parents. Being creative runs in the family--singers, lyricists, poets, writers, artists, dancers, actors as hobby/work. Her sisters work in NYC in entertainment. * She likes Kanno Yoko, Osamurai-san, Kikuo, Linkin Park, Lady Gaga, Coldplay and UVERWorld. * She loves to interact with her fans. She replies to e-mail, YouTube comments, her tumblr blog, and tweets in a funny and teeny way. In 2015 her sister, Alissa, began helping to answer the many fans on YouTube and in 2016 she appointed a JubyPhonic Moderator OFFICIAL so Juby's increasing fans around the world were cared for. * She took the name "JubyPhonic P" because it rhymed with "Juby comics", which she had been drawing at that time. She added the P "because it seemed right".JubyPhonic's about Page * She started going by just "Jubyphonic" after realizing that the P in her name can also stand for "producer". * While it's true she sings in English, partly because she thought she would be embarrassing herself by singing in Japanese, she really chooses to write her own translyrics and sings, because most dubs just don't live up to the original. She also wanted these evocative, heartfelt songs to reach more people around the world that otherwise might not have been adventurous enough to listen to a song in Japanese, but might listen to it in English. * Her brother taught her how to mix. He writes cutting edge software & owns his own intl company, Awesomium. * Her sister, Genevieve Simmons, is a film/stage actress. A voice actor with Sentai, she has done supporting and lead roles in 40+ shows. She won BTVA Anime Dub Awards 2013 (Breakthrough Actress) plus made supporting female voice actress BTVA nominations in 2014 & 2015. She is a guest at conventions. * Her eldest sister, Alissa Simmons, is a singer & film/stage actress. Interestingly, she did film capture for both Deunan and Nyx in Tokyo for "Appleseed Alpha" (2014). She sings cabaret shows in NYC and is an Off Broadway theater company member--when she is not busy filming. She is a guest judge @ conventions. * Her whole family watches anime, reads manga, goes to conventions, and shares music files on Kanno Yoko, etc * She lives in Houston.JubyPhonic's SoundCloud information * Her favorite utaite is kradness.JubyPhonic's tumblr. answer about her favorite utaite * She has been working professionally as a voice actor for Sentai Filmworks for 3 years while still in college. She has done supporting and lead roles for near 40 shows as of Feb. 2016 and also been featured as a vocalist. She appeared on national tv on Cartoon Network’s Toonami in Akame Ga Kill as Kurome and she recently played Chiyo Sakura in Monthly Girls’ Nozaki-kun to rave reviews. Chiyo was her dream role and favorite character. In 2016 she was nominated for BTVA Awards 2015 for Best Female Lead Vocal Performance in an Anime Movie/Special for her role as Ryoko Sato in Aura: Koga Maryuin's Last War. * She is a guest at conventions.[5] * Juby also writes under the pen name Gooby, as a contributing writer for GoBoiano---a top anime and Japanese pop culture online publication. To find her articles, google GoBoiano.com/ Gooby. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * Wordpress * Comic * SoundCloud * MediaFire * Facebook * Flavors * deviantART * 4shared * Anime News Network * Patreon * Behind The Voice Actors page